1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a capacitor, and more particularly, to a capacitor having a cathode of an active material supported on a casing sidewall and on an intermediate current collector disposed between two spaced apart side-by-side anode pellets. The intermediate current collector/cathode active material subassembly is housed in a first separator envelope, which is positioned between the side-by-side anodes to form an electrode assembly. This electrode assembly is then housed in a second separator envelope. That way, the anode and cathode are kept from direct physical contact with each other by the “bag-in-a-bag” separator design of the present invention. A working electrolyte filled into the casing serves as an ionic transport for charging and discharging the capacitor.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,483,260 to Ziarniak et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, describes a capacitor having side-by-side first and second anodes electrically connected in parallel to each other inside a casing. The anodes are housed in their own separator envelopes; however, heat sealing each anode in its own envelope is complicated. It is particularly difficult to seal and trim the second separator envelope without damaging the first envelope.
Thus, while the prior art separator design functions well for preventing contact between the anode and cathode active materials in a dual anode capacitor, there is a need for an alternate design.